


In Which Ravi is an Idiot

by PurpleWombat14481



Series: Soccer AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleWombat14481/pseuds/PurpleWombat14481
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravi really should get a better best friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Ravi is an Idiot

Ravi was drunk. He knew he was drunk.  _Tao_ knew he was drunk, so why his best friend thought it was a good idea to lock him in the closet with the man who was arguably the love of his life, Ravi will never know. In his state of mind, he had no problems with kissing Hongbin, as all of his worries about messing things up were completely forgotten. He found nothing wrong with making out with the other man on the floor of the random closet they were stuck in. Nothing wrong with taking off Hongbin’s shirt and admiring his torso before meeting his lips once more. Nothing wrong with the the happiness that grew in his chest once his own shirt was off and their chests touched as they kissed. It was only when Minhyuk opened the door and the spell he was under shattered that Ravi got the feeling of  _wrong wrong wrong._

Hongbin was never supposed to be some drunken hookup in a closet. He was better than that. He was supposed to be wooed and romanced and loved, even if the person who got to do that wasn’t Ravi.  

This is why, when he ran out of the closet terrified and clutching a shirt to his chest, the first thing he did was locate his best friend and punch him in the face before breaking down.

Tao stood there for a moment stunned, hand on his abused cheek, before grabbing Ravi and dragging him to his car. Ravi didn’t put up a fight until Tao tried to push him into the passenger seat.

“Get away from me this is all your fault.” Ravi accused weakly through his tears, batting at his friend’s hands. Tao didn’t reply, and just made sure Ravi got in the car and buckled before making his way to the drivers side and taking off. Ravi curled up in the seat and continued to cry, barely registering as Tao explained that he was taking him home. He heard as Tao made several calls but couldn’t care less who they were to or what they were about. He heard his name mentioned once or twice but couldn’t be bothered to focus on the words.

When they made it to his house he vaguely noticed another car waiting outside, which was weird since his mom was away for work. He stepped out of the car and went inside as fast as possible, still holding the shirt in his hands and completely ignoring everyone else. Ravi immediately went into his room and curled into a ball on his bed, back to the door, mentally cursing himself.  _I fucked up I fucked up I fucked up_ repeated like a mantra in his head.

He realized that the shirt he was holding was not, in fact, his own when he brought it to his face to try to wipe away some tears and caught a smell that he recognized as  _Hongbin._ The tears only came harder as he clutched the shirt tight to his chest. Its in this state that Ravi was in when someone entered his room and sat down on the edge of his bed.

“Go away Tao. I really don’t want to see you right now.” Ravi managed to growl out. He didn’t actually blame his best friend for the situation he was in, but it was easier to accuse him than it was to accept the blame himself. The person behind him chucked slightly.

“Good thing I’m not Tao then.” Heedo spoke up. Instead of replying, Ravi just shifted slightly to look at the boy he thought of as a little brother. “What happened?”

“I messed up.” Was the only answer offered. "I messed up."

"What do you mean?" Heedo asked. Ravi just shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it, that would only make it more real. If he told someone then he'd have to accept that the events in the closet had actually happened. That was the last thing he wanted. Heedo nodded in understanding before leaving the room.

Being alone again left Ravi with a strange feeling of emptiness and he suddenly wanted Heedo to come back. He desperately didn't want to be alone. He held the shirt in his hands impossibly tighter and continued sobbing. Thoughts like  _I'm not good enough_ and  _I ruined him_  made their way into Ravi's mind and stayed there, stuck.  _I fucked things up with both of my best friends. I'm really alone._

After what seemed like hours to Ravi but was actually only a few minutes, Heedo came back with Tao in tow. Heedo sat back where he had been earlier as Tao came around to the other side of the bed to lay down and gather his best friend in his arms. Ravi felt Heedo's arms wrap around him as well and realized that he really wasn't alone.

"I'm sorry." Tao muttered against his hair as Ravi cried into his shoulder. "I didn't think-"

"It's not your fault." Ravi cut him off. "You didn't know this would happen."

"What did happen anyway?" Tao questioned. Ravi was about to give the same answer he gave Heedo when Tao continued. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but maybe it would help."

"I... Kissed him. We made out. We ended up shirtless. In a closet. And I was drunk, I'm  _still_ kinda drunk. He means everything to me and he probably thinks it meant nothing." Ravi explained, just getting started. Both of his friends listened silently. "He's not the kind of person you ravage in a closet. He's meant to be loved, appreciated. And I cheapened him. I wasn't good enough to begin with but now-"

"That's not true." Tao cut in.

"What?"

"That's not true. You didn't cheapen him, there's no way. And you're plenty good enough."

"I'm really, really not."

"Hey." Tao nudged Ravi's forehead with his nose to get him to look up. The tears had slowed down but hadn't completely stopped. "You are. You really are. What I think doesn't matter, but I know he feels the same way."

"Don't. Just... Don't." Ravi protested slightly.

"Ravi. Trust me. You two are going get together and be ridiculously in love and be so sickeningly adorable that even Yuri will find it cute."

"You're just trying to make me feel better. Its okay, really. I know we're never going to be a thing. I just fucked everything up."

"Ravi...."

"Tao, its okay. Really." Tao hugged Ravi closer and sighed.

"You'll work things out. He obviously kissed you back and enjoyed it if you both ended up with your shirts off. You ran. You're scared. I get that. But I can’t stand it when you think you're not good enough. Because you  _are._  And I know for a fact that he agrees with me."

"I..."

"But. We both know that’s not what’s making you cry so much." Tao told Ravi, wiping a couple of his tears away before hugging him even closer. "Please. Just tell me what it is."

"I ruined him Tao." Ravi clutched the shirt tighter in between himself and Tao. "He's not supposed to make out with random drunk guys at parties. Not on the floor of a closet."

"You're making it sound like he's an object. He's human too. He's not perfect."

"But he is. To me, he is. But I'm far from perfect. Thats my point. He deserves someone perfect. Not me." Ravi explained, tears coming harder once again.

"I'm sorry. I'm just making you more upset." Tao apologized, shooting Heedo a worried look over Ravi's head. "You're still slightly drunk. You should sleep."

"Don't leave me?" Ravi begged.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Tao told him. He reached down and pulled the blanket up over all three of them. Ravi's tears slowed and eventually stopped while he was held in the arms of his lifelong friends. All three of them were asleep within half an hour.

In the morning, Ravi would realize that he left his shoes at the party, but more importantly that he would need to give Hongbin his shirt back. He would be reluctant, as the familiar scent comforted him. But for the moment, as he fell asleep comforted by his friends, all that could wait.


End file.
